<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin' by hyunjaeluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064025">tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaeluv/pseuds/hyunjaeluv'>hyunjaeluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Juyeon is Whipped, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veelas, Werewolves, everybody thank fashionista chanhee, hufflepuff hyunjae, hyunjae is pretty, implied bbangnyu, implied sunric, kevin won’t shut up, modern day tonks and rempus, ravenclaw juyeon, sangyeon and juyeon are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaeluv/pseuds/hyunjaeluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"so you go to the shrieking shack for transformations? you're like a modern day remus lupin."</p><p>"if i'm lupin then you must be tonks."</p><p>juyeon knew kevin would go bonkers if he found out the other ravenclaw was talking to jaehyun. but the hufflepuff was just so inviting, he couldn't help it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my baby so antis be gone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>juyeon stopped writing his charms essay on priori incantatem and it's similarities to the spell known as prior incantato and looked up when he heared a loud raucous laugh in the distance. the other ravenclaw, kevin, and hufflepuff, jacob, next to him also found themselves focusing on the cause of this said disturbance. scattered off at the far end up the courtyard, dangerously close to the forbidden forest, were a gaggle of indefatigable and sprightly yellow clad figures. their high-octane like behaviour catching the attention of not only them but other students around them as well.</p><p>there sat a rather radiant group of hufflepuff's who had a quite a distinguished reputation due to hogwart's rumour mill - chanhee would not shut up as soon as anything to do with them was mentioned. juyeon recognised multiple of them due to shared classes and quidditch. the familiar silhouette of seeker lee jaehyun - he looked drowsy as his long eyelashes fluttered prettily every few moments - had his head in some unrecognisable, older hufflepuff's lap whilst the tall prefect known as kim younghoon hummed softly to the melody of the rhythmic runes most recent song. another familiar face belonging to a younger student juyeon tutored in potions, ju haknyeon was sat across from jaehyun; the youngest of the bunch was weaving daisies into jaehyun's fluffy mop of hair. despite of peculiarly serene vibe they seemed to let off, the rumble of pure uproar had it crashing down within seconds.</p><p>jaehyun's infectious laugh brought a small almost invisible grin to juyeon's chiselled features meanwhile kevin and jacob both had somewhat unreadable expressions. they continued to watch the group in it's daze.</p><p>"are they high?" kevin mumbled as they watched the hoard of hufflepuff's from across the courtyard. then added, "i mean... they probably are after all, them hufflepuff's are apparently smuggling drug like substances from some weasley bloke jaehyun knows. you know, veela privileges."</p><p>"honestly dude, what is with you and your conspiracy theories about druggie hufflepuffs?!" jacob sighed, the muggle born prefect's expression morphing into slight disbelief at kevin's earlier words. juyeon watched their exchange with a glint of mirth in his sharp gaze.</p><p>"well, there's literally puff in the name."</p><p>"kevin! this is my house you're talking about!"</p><p>"i'm just saying!"</p><p>————</p><p>the sound of the chair screeching across the floor brought juyeon out of his daze, he turned to see hyunjae sporting silver hair and pearly eyes. he gave the cute metamorphmagus a nod and found himself looking around at the other unique half-bloods in the defence against the dark arts classroom. juyeon and jaehyun were the only ones from their year as well as a few older half breed students.</p><p>due to their blood status, they have to take extra lessons because of their abilities and due to people's prejudices against them. being half werewolf, juyeon knew people didn't tread lightly on there strong negative opinions and thoughts on his kind. unlike juyeon's muggle mother who found the fact his father was a werewolf hot, the wizard part didn't bother her either; his mother always said she was team jacob anyways. juyeon learnt to never let her drag him into having a twilight marathon with her. he was the only hogwarts student with werewolf blood. </p><p>the half veela, half metamorphmagus next to him flashed a dazzling toothy smile, painting a ray of sunshine all over his face as his eyes turned into cute crescents. looking so inviting. leaving the ravenclaw somewhat breathless at the sight. the personification of the sun, juyeon thought.</p><p>"your juyeon, right? i'm jaehyun," the hufflepuff questioned in his soft voice. </p><p>"yeah. i know," juyeon replied to the other quidditch player. </p><p>"isn't it weird that we have to take this class? i talked to teddy, one of the alumni metamorphmagus students and he said he never had to take them. probably because we have loads of half giant students now ever since hagrid knocked all those umbridge wannabes off their high horses. anyway, i'm half veela half metamorphmagus; what about you?" the older boy burst, shocking juyeon slightly at the sudden waterfall of words. no wonder he's a hufflepuff, he so talkative was all juyeon could think about. he felt somewhat swept up in jaehyun's display of animated chatter.</p><p>"half werewolf."</p><p>"figures," juyeon raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the pretty seeker's response, "werewolf's are hot."</p><p>juyeon flushed slightly but jaehyun seemed more embarrassed than the sixth year at his previous actions and hid his peachy flustered face in his small delicate hands. </p><p>"i would prefer if you listened to me and didn't flirt. lee juyeon. lee jaehyun."</p><p>both the boy's quickly turned towards the front of the classroom, trying to compose themselves. finding it hard not to notice the teasing smirk on the professor's face and the sniggers from the other students - three half giants and two half goblins - inhabiting the room.</p><p>————</p><p>juyeon found himself walking jaehyun to the hufflepuff table as the older bombarded him with giggles and curiosity. the boy was incredibly endearing, juyeon had concluded, even for a hufflepuff.</p><p>"so you go to the shrieking shack for transformations? you're like a modern day remus lupin."</p><p>"if i'm lupin then you must be tonks."</p><p>blush clouded the veela positively adorable porcelain cheeks, a sight that had other students in the great hall staring. the older quickly thanked juyeon for accompanying him before skittering towards the gaggle of hufflepuff's, who began to cause an uproar as soon as their seeker sat down. juyeon let out an airy chuckle and found his way to the ravenclaw table where kevin was sat staring. sunwoo, still clad in his blue scarf from his earlier care for magical creatures lesson, silently snuck some of the food of kevin's silver plate whilst the canadian wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"since when were you chummy with the head of the hufflepuff kinda drug smuggling syndicate?" was the first thing kevin spoke as juyeon sat down. sunwoo rolled his eyes at those words, juyeon shook his head and gave kevin a look that could represent a sigh. that boy will never give him on this somewhat nonsense rumour.</p><p>"first, as we've told you many times, they're not smuggling anything into hogwarts. if anyone was smuggling anything similar to drugs, it wouldn't be the hufflepuffs. it would the eric," a loud and distressed 'hey' could be heard from the gryffindor table as juyeon spoke, "and second, we both take those new defense classes. for the cool half-bloods."</p><p>kevin nodded in recognition at the second part however he chose to ignore juyeon's first statement; he wouldn't give up on his theory, which was probably a rumour heard by chanhee since the slytherin lived for gossip. especially if it involved his friends. why be friends with these people, juyeon always thought, they're luna lovegood wacky.</p><p>"oh yeah, forgot you two basically stepped out of a fairytale." sunwoo muttered. "but that doesn't explain the fact you two were pretty much flirting."</p><p>juyeon looked slightly dumbfounded at sunwoo's previous remark and kevin let out a small gasp, "how in merlin's name did you hear us?!" </p><p>"i've gotten pretty good at a little charm called sonorus recently," the people twirled his wand, flashing a sly grin at the two elders. "and if you want any chance with pretty boy, you'll have to up your game. you're not the only one whose infatuated by him."</p><p>"why are you acting like that? you literally had a crush on jaehyun your entire first and second year."</p><p>"shut up kevin!"</p><p>————</p><p>the next time juyeon saw the stunning vitamin known as lee jaehyun, he was stood across from juyeon with the rest of the hufflepuff quidditch team. the older seeker looked naturally gorgeous in the blue clad keeper's eyes, his hair a chocolate hair with caramel highlights and emerald iris as vibrant as the slytherin's stand. </p><p>normally the biggest match held was from the well known rival teams, gryffinfor and slytherin due to their long standing history however ever since juyeon was crowned captain and jaehyun had finally joined hufflepuff's team after constant pestering, the battle between the two quidditch prodigies brought in more audience members than ever before. the stands were packed like sardines and bright glittery banners flapped wildly around in the air.</p><p>"you're on, tonks."</p><p>"likewise, moony."</p><p>"alright, if you lovebirds are done talking like your a pair of anime high schoolers," hogwart's quidditch coach and referee - who they referred to as mihawk back, he said being called professor made him feel old - announced whilst looking at the two sixth years with a deadpan expression. "let's get this game going. now i want a clean game, no fouls or i'll get peaves on your skinny asses. i'm looking at you moon."</p><p>"oh my god! it was one time," the ravenclaw chaser exasperated, letting out a sigh before in turn mounting his broom. the rest of the sportsmen followed kevin and clambered onto their broomsticks.</p><p>the sound of a sharp whistle could be heard as the snitch and other balls were released and everyone sped into the clouds.</p><p>"it's your energy boy eric and today's match is between the most irrelevant houses-"</p><p>a loud whine interrupted the young gryffindor boy's words and the next voice came from the other announcer, sunwoo. "ignoring that nerd. the biggest match this year, truly. with ravenclaw's up and coming keeper becoming captain and hufflepuff finally getting their prodigy seeker. folks, this is gonna be chaotic- AND HELL YES RAVENCLAW ARE IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE!! COME ON KEVIN YOU CAN DO IT!!"</p><p>an eruption of cheers and hoots were let loose from the crowd of blue when kevin precisely shot the quaffle through one of the hoops, hufflepuff's keeper barely missing it.</p><p>the rest of the game went on in a similar fashion, with ravenclaw in the lead by quite a large margin due to juyeon's incredible keeper skills and the strong willed chasers and beaters. sunwoo and eric continuing to argue and interrupt each other, one of the professors having to stop them from physically fighting at one point. no one was surprised by that, it was a reoccurring thing.</p><p>suddenly a shocked gasp could be heard and eric's cheerful voice echoed through the stadium, "hufflepuff's seeker lee jaehyun has spotted the snitch! i repeat, pretty boy lee jaehyun has spotted the snitch!"</p><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SEEKER?!" sunwoo yelled, accidentally leaning into the mic as he did. earning him a glare from the surrounding professors. </p><p>out of the corner of his eye, juyeon could see jaehyun's nimble figure speeding downwards, ravenclaw's seeker on his tail. as much as the keeper and captain wanted to win and support his team member, he couldn't help but be mesmerised by the hufflepuff's graceful and intricate flying.</p><p>"AND HUFFLEPUFF CATCHES THE SNITCH!! WINNING WITH 180-70!!" eric burst, then adding, "sunwoo you owe me a butter beer."</p><p>once all of the player's landed back on to the fresh green grass and sandy ground, juyeon walked up to the fluffy haired brunette sixth year; the hufflepuff was surrounded by his teammates, receiving many hugs, slaps, hair ruffles and compliments. the older noticed the half werewolf stood close and quickly slipped through the celebrating team and stopped in front of juyeon. he flashed the younger a sparkling smile. god, that boy makes your knees weak was all that juyeon could think.</p><p>"so pretty prodigy lee jaehyun, who knew you were such a talented seeker."</p><p>"i could say the same for you, upcoming and coming handsome man lee juyeon," the seeker teasingly added between his giggles. </p><p>before they could continue, younghoon and haknyeon cane speeding towards jaehyun. "come on jaehyun, since you won, we're going to the house elves and getting fried chicken," haknyeon joyously spoke; both him and younghoon dragging jaehyun away before he could stop them.</p><p>"good game, pretty prodigy," juyeon muttered, almost inaudible. he smiled to myself before going back to his teammates and trying to cheer up the downhearted students.</p><p>he rolled his dark eyes at kevin's response to his lighthearted attempt, "if you want to cheer me up then you'd help me prove the hufflepuff's are smugglers!"</p><p>————</p><p>he was on his way to his extra defence against the dark arts lesson. excitement spread through him as he thought about seeing the veela metamorphmagus again. </p><p>suddenly, hushed voices could be heard from one of the hallways near juyeon. the sound of some being shoved harshly against the wall and a familiar voice sounding much smaller than he had ever heard it, infiltrated his hearing. storming towards the noise, he found himself staring in shock at the sight before him. and then he let out a low growl.</p><p>three older slytherins - all very bulky - were surrounding a yellow clad figure. one's hand dangerously tight against the figure's throat, causing the boy to whimper. the ends of his hair flashing<br/>
a pearlescent white, almost like feathers and eyes flickering back and forth from their natural deep brown to a harsh, bird like golden yellow.</p><p>lee jaehyun stood slack against the wall, fazing into a harpy like state in his distress. </p><p>"what a pretty little play thing, it'd be so fun to break you. maybe then you'd learn not to be a slut and stop seducing people with your dirty veela blood."</p><p>juyeon's eye blew aghast and the jaw tightened into a hostile scowl. his large hands scrunched into fists as he stepped forwards.</p><p>"get away from him."</p><p>the three green clad males turned towards juyeon, faltered slightly when they saw the angered expression on his face. jaehyun's eyes widened when he saw juyeon. </p><p>"juyeon?" jaehyun let out in a tiny voice, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>"oh look, the little slut's got a knight in shining armour. i don't know why you want us to stop, the mongrel deserves it."</p><p>and that's all it took for juyeon to punch the slytherin right in the face, knocking the green clad boy to the ground. the boy's two lackeys stared in shock, momentarily giving juyeon enough time to grab jaehyun's arm and run.</p><p>"we have class, where are we going?!" the hufflepuff asked as his now pink hair dancing in the air as they rushed through the corridors. his hand now interlaced with juyeon's larger ones. making the older feel warm and fuzzy; not able to stop the waterfall of pink cascading across his face.</p><p>"let's skip."</p><p>jaehyun found himself tailing juyeon as they slowed down and came to a stop inside the astronomy tower. watching the younger sit down and patting the spot at the edge, next to him. the pinkette found himself awkwardly sitting down, barely any space between them. he could feel the warmth radiating from juyeon and let himself feel at ease and slump ever so slightly.</p><p>juyeon eyes trailed across jaehyun's delicate features. he frowned when he saw the purple, finger shaped blotches forming a dark bruise on jaehyun otherwise pale, slender neck. those three dimwits have another thing coming if they think they can get away with this.</p><p>"has this happened before?"</p><p>it was a very open question but jaehyun knew what the ravenclaw was implying it to be about. he began fiddling with his slim fingers as he looked up at juyeon. he almost gasped at the warmth in the younger dark eyes; feeling the younger put his hand on top of hyunjae's, ceasing their movement.</p><p>"yes... but what do you except? apparently being part veela means your automatically everyone's punching back and supposed to be their whore," he grumbles, sparkly eyes glossy with tears. juyeon grip on the hufflepuff's hands tightened as the words clouded with sadness fell from jaehyun.</p><p>"honestly, fuck them. you're nothing like what they say you are. you don't deserve any of this treatment and merlin help me, they try anything again or lay a finger on you, i'll go werewolf on them," jaehyun giggled at that. "you're sweet, caring, talented, beautiful, an angel who is also a little demon but that's cute. don't let their words get to you."</p><p>the next thing juyeon knew, jaehyun had burrowed himself into the ravenclaw's toned chest, little sobs racking. juyeon felt his heart crack at the tiny sounds jaehyun let out.</p><p>"thank you," he whispered quietly, looking up at juyeon with his bambi eyes. if juyeon were to describe them, he'd called them rich pools of chocolate, full of fairy dust and warmth. as bright and beautiful as the sun. surrounded by long, fluttering lashes. </p><p>yeah, he was whipped but you couldn't blame him when jaehyun sparkled brighter than a patronus. it was inevitable.</p><p>"don't thank me, i'm only speaking the truth," he replied whilst carding his long fingers through the boy's pink glossy locks, "now since there's no way in hell we're going back to class... what's your favourite magical creature?"</p><p>within the time they spent together juyeon learned jaehyun had a huge obsession with hippogriffs and that the boy would let out a stray tear every time buckbeak was mentioned. he learned the boy never drunk coffee, saying he preferred strawberry milkshakes, which juyeon found adorable; he also noticed the strawberry scent clinging to the elder's hair. the boy loved muggle music and was extremely into a band called exo, he made juyeon promise that he'd check them out. he wanted to be an auror or a seeker or a medic, juyeon had chuckled at the hufflepuff's indecisiveness. his favourite flowers were roses and sunflowers and he was the only one of his siblings to have received the metamorphmagus traits. every little detail about the boy brought of smile to juyeon's face and every time the seeker raved on excitedly, he couldn't help but feel his heart beat speed up.</p><p>"so mr i know how to do a harry potter worthy patronus but can't remember anything we learnt in ancient runes... are we gonna go hide or something because i can hear some of the professors coming our way."</p><p>the next movements happened in a flash, the two boys giggling as they ran down the stairways. hyunjae screeching when juyeon pulled the older onto his sturdy, broad back. piggybacking him.</p><p>they sped down the corridors, swivelling through the large crowd of animated students on their way to the great hall for dinner. finally stopping before the mammoth wooden doors; juyeon eased the pinkette off his back.</p><p>"lee juyeon, you are one of a kind," jaehyun admitted, flashing a teethy grin before skipping towards his house table.</p><p>"i could say the same for you."</p><p>"OH MY BEYONCÉ, JUYEON GETTING DOWN WITH THE KINDA DRUGGIEEE!!"</p><p>"KEVIN!!"</p><p>————</p><p>"do you think they'd give me fire whiskey if i asked? like if i asked really nicely. you know, pretty please with a cherry and firecracker on top," changmin blurted out as the other slytherin, chanhee, went to get them all butter beers.</p><p>"they won't serve you alcohol dimwit, they know you're a student," kevin voiced, pulling his own flask of fire whiskey out his oversized coat pocket. changmin's jaw dropped and juyeon chuckled, used to the fellow ravenclaw's antics.</p><p>they began bickering. however, chanhee's strangely long absence finally coming apparent. "ummm, guys... chanhee's been gone a hell of a long time," kevin let out, interrupting their chaotic chatter.</p><p>"i think i know why."</p><p>they all turned to where changmin was pointing, chanhee was walking back towards them, without any drinks to the trio's dismay, with a trail of students surrounding him. clad in an expensive looking checkered coat and yellow scarf was younghoon with a long arm slung over the slytherin's shoulders. eric and sunwoo, in their matching beanies; they were cute but don't tell them juyeon said that, they wouldn't let him live it down. and finally with the two youngest dragging him by the arms was jaehyun, wearing a oversized cream coat, matching his flawless, bright blonde locks.</p><p>"guys, me and younghoon are going to check out madam puddifoot's tea shop," chanhee announced to the group, "so maybe you guys can hang out all together." chanhee was ditching to go on a date, again.</p><p>juyeon could see the sneaky grin on the boy's face, he was up to something. big warning signs flashed in the back of juyeon's mind.</p><p>"yeah, i heard that kevin and changmin want to go to gladrags, sunwoo and eric need to go there to. they thought it would be a good idea to charm each other's uniforms, like the idiots they are, and now they're at the bottom of black river," younghoon added, it seemed that he was in on chanhee's scheme.</p><p>"and that leaves juyeon and jaehyun to do whatever really."</p><p>"wait-"</p><p>and then within seconds the couple and quadruple disappeared out the door, leaving the two half-bloods together. without even bothering to listen to jaehyun's confusion.</p><p>jaehyun shyly smiled and spoke, "want to go to zonko's and find something to prank them with for ditching us?"</p><p>juyeon grinned at the idea and followed jaehyun's bouncing figure outside. he saw the boy shiver slightly at the icy cold wind. noticing the hufflepuff didn't have a scarf, he automatically wrapped his blue and silver scarf around the him. jaehyun's cheeks painted pink at juyeon's actions or it could have been the cold. juyeon hopes it was the first reason. </p><p>jaehyun began to speak, well it was more of a stutter, worrying the other would be cold but juyeon shushed him.</p><p>"i'm fine, you need it more than i do. plus it looks much cuter on you."</p><p>embarrassed, jaehyun rushed into zonko's joke shop with a chuckling juyeon not far behind.</p><p>"cute."</p><p>the pretty blonde began piling up a vast variety of different products, he looked almost comical whilst trying to juggle the bigger than him stack of pranking goods. juyeon reached over the boy and took most of the products from him, carrying them himself. jaehyun gave him a spellbinding smile.</p><p>"you think eric would like to shower with tadpoles?" he asked, feigning innocence, picking up a bar of frog spawn soap. pouting as he childishly pretended to put it back.</p><p>"he'd love it," juyeon grinned sarcastically as he and jaehyun went to go pay for all the many items the older had hoarded. grabbing the older's hand as soon as they left the store, noticing the rest of their friends grouped together outside of dervish and banges; younghoon looked as if he had been forced to carry chanhee's shopping.</p><p>"hey guys," juyeon voiced, sparking their attention towards the two sixth years... holding hands.</p><p>"ummmm..." sunwoo let out as he stared at the space between them, causing them to hastily let go. awkwardly looking where else, changmin sniggered at their reactions.</p><p>"we're going back now," kevin spoke, smirking. "and jaehyun, nice scarf."</p><p>————</p><p>"juyeon!"</p><p>his eyes searched for the owner of the bright voice. the keeper looked up to see jaehyun waving from the ravenclaw stand, wearing juyeon's blue scarf and holding up a glittery banner. the sight made juyeon smile, it was heartwarming. the hufflepuff was sporting his natural curly chocolate brown hair underneath a baby pink beanie; as much as he disliked his curls juyeon had begged him to keep his hair natural - saying it would motivate him - and jaehyun, being the softie he is, couldn't say no to the half werewolf. merlin, he would probably tarantallegra - a spell that forces the victim's legs to dance uncontrollably - a professor if juyeon asked him. </p><p>joking, the older blew juyeon a kiss, earning the raveclaw nudges and teasing comments from his uniform clad teammates, and mouthed good luck.</p><p>facing back to the energetic gryffindor quidditch team before him, he watched eric stick his tongue out at him; still mad at the two half-bloods for making him shower with the tadpoles.</p><p>within seconds the match began.</p><p>————</p><p>ravenclaw won.</p><p>juyeon didn't get to see jaehyun when the game was finished as he was whisked off by the rest of his emotinal and happy teammates meanwhile chanhee had dragged jaehyun where else. saying, "you're coming with me hufflepuff," and pulling the older to merlin knows where.</p><p>after cleaning themselves, because they all stunk worse than sunwoo on a summer day, they found their way to the room of requirements. it had become a tradition to celebrate winning in the said room ever since kevin had found it when jacob was chasing him after the other canadian had put colour changing hair dye in the hufflepuff's shampoo. it was specifically for ravenclaw wins because kevin was petty and had a house complex. even eric said his behaviour was petty and that gryffindor chaser was the pettiest of petty people.</p><p>as they entered, fellow ravenclaws and friends and acquaintances from other houses surrounded them, congratulating them on their win. a few gryffindors teasingly joked that they went easy on them. but juyeon felt everything around him stop when he saw a gleam out of the corner of his eye. their stood jaehyun, surrounded by juyeon's friends, causing the ravenclaw one too many heart attacks. even kevin interrogating younghoon about 'drugs' didn't stop him from feeling soft.</p><p>juyeon notes in the back on his mind to thank a certain slytherin for the hufflepuff's attire. a glittery white cropped sweater, ripped white mom jeans, wedged pink doc martins, a glittery choker and to top it all off, a sparkly belly chain. his hair fluffy and a soft brown in all it's glory. eyes encased in a glittery pale pink eyeshadow, cheeks dotted with little blue stars to match juyeon's house colours. the boy looked gorgeous.</p><p>juyeon's feet started moving on their own as he stood inches away from jaehyun.</p><p>"you look beautiful." "congrats on the win."</p><p>both of their eyes widened and they broke out in loud laughter.</p><p>"thank you, and you must feel amazing! winning against gryffindor!" jaehyun spoke first, still trying to catch his breathe. the teethy grin on his face causing him to look even more ethereal.</p><p>"yeah, but there's one thing that would make this better."</p><p>jaehyun's eye furrowed at the statement.</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>and then juyeon wrapped his arms around jaehyun's small waist and dove in, his warm lips came crashing down on jaehyun's soft strawberry flavoured pout. juyeon felt jaehyun naturally ease into the kiss, kissing back as his tiny hands fell to juyeon's nape. warmth spread through the both of them. </p><p>finally breaking apart for air, they stared deeply into each other's sparkling eyes. giving each other looks filled with pure adoration. haknyeon would call them gross if he saw.</p><p>"that was-"</p><p>"YES JUYEON GET THAT PRETTY ASS!! OH I AM SO TELLING SANGYEON HIS BROTHER BE PULLING!!"</p><p>"KEVIN!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed!!</p><p>twt: jujaeness &amp; comphet4eric<br/>ig: grxceology<br/>wattpad: sunushine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>